


Miyata's Secret

by Fractured_Alien



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Idk what happened, M/M, The whole bear thing made me write but i wanted a cute fic, i really want a giant teddy bear, its short and aint good, there should be more fujigaya and miyata fics, they're both hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractured_Alien/pseuds/Fractured_Alien
Summary: This information is not suitable for twitter





	Miyata's Secret

Fujigaya Taisuke was one hell of a narcissistic bitch, and actually that’s how he liked to be perceived by others. So when Kisumai debuted he created (in secret) a twitter account pretending to be a Fujigaya fangirl, the name of the twitter was “Kami_Gayaxoxo”, somehow he thought this name was original while in reality all the other fans cringed when saw “her” posts, but whatever. He often talked about himself and how much of a god he was but every now and then he spilled little details about the others, things that no one else could have known and that’s how he gained his place in the fandom. Since his english is not good he used google translator and the excuse of being a girl from Thailand, Erichan.

Lately, there weren’t any interesting things to write about. He wasn’t doing anything new. Except tonight he and Yokoo were going to the Dream Boys show and it was Miyata’s birthday so they bought him a giant teddy bear. Miyata, being a soft marshmallow will love it but Taisuke had a second purpose for that bear. 

Yokoo, I need to go somewhere else now, alone, I’ll take the bear tonight - Fujigaya tried to sound normal but his eyes kept moving everywhere  
Are you sure? I have no problems taking it… dude, are you ok? You seem anxious - Yokoo took a step closer and examined his face  
I’m fine, get the fuck out of my personal space - Fujigaya pushed the older man a little bit  
Ok ok, fine, see you tonight - Yokoo touched his shoulder and left

An hour before the show started the bear was ready but Taisuke wasn’t, his hair was a mess but he didn’t seem to cared a lot about fashion tonight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show was over, Yokoo and Fujigaya got up to the stage and wished Miyata a happy birthday along with the giant teddy bear. Miyata was happy and hugged him all the way back home. Once he got to his place he left the bear on the bed and started to take his clothes off, a guy who sweated as much as him needed like 3 showers per day.

Behind the bear’s eyes, Taisuke was watching, thanks to the camera he got installed by some “gross otaku technology virgin” as he called him mentally. The guy asked for reasons but Taisuke said nothing… although the reason he wanted to believe was “getting new things to share on twitter” he knew that was a lame excuse for “I want to see the dirty side of Miyata and probable jerk off to it”. 

So far things were going good, not even 30 minuted had passed and Miyata was already naked, his butt was nice and round, he felt like biting it but his idol character wasn’t like Maruyama-san so he couldn’t. Miyata’s room was everything you can expect from an anime otaku, there were dolls or figures as he tries to correct everyone, and posters from 2d girls, nothing he hadn’t seen before. 

Miyata walked out of the shower with a towel in his hand and hard as a rock, much to Taisuke’s pleasure. Maybe it was time for him to let his hand travel down there but he liked the wait, even though his dick was twitching inside his pants. 

Ah, teddy bear-san, how should I name you? Why am I talking like Tamachan now? That ain’t good… Anyway, you were a present by Gaya so something related to him could be a good idea - Toshiya stared at the bear while he reached his hand to grab something else - But this guy would get jealous he’s no longer the only Gaya at home 

Taisuke stared in a mix of disbelief, disgust and thrill at the giant pillow with his image… He, Fujigaya Taisuke was printed in a pillow, at his bandmate’s house. Miyata hugged a pillow with his face on… the more he tried to make a logic thing out of this, the more he just kept repeating the same things… 

Oh my god, he wants to sleep with me, is he in love with me? What the fuck? He’s always so normal around me, I could have expected a Tamamori pillow, why me? … WHAT DOES HE DO WITH THAT PILLOW? … Does he fuck it? - Fujigaya talked to his computer, secretly wishing he does fuck that pillow

On the other side, Toshiya placed the bear on the end of the bed, looking at him and then he went to bed but left the lights on, hugging the pillow that has Taisuke freaking out. Apparently Miyata wouldn’t be doing anything tonight, so Fujigaya started to give up when he heard a faint moan coming from the screen. The second moan came louder and the third even more, and there was also a visible hand moving under the blanket. Toshiya was touching himself, hugged to the pillow and Fujigaya’s dick had never been so hard, so so hard it began to hurt so he thought “the hell with it, he’s asking for it” and unzipped his pants, touching himself at the same rhythm the man on the screen did. After a few minutes Taisuke saw how Miyata’s face was red and his mouth a little open, he could feel himself close by this and when Miyata closed his eyes and bit the pillow, Fujigaya came so hard the computer screen got splattered with drops of his cum. 

Before going to sleep Taisuke remembered that the picture on the pillow was him wearing a red plaid shirt and black tight pants so he took them out to wear the next day, for their single meeting.

Fujigaya was happy, relaxed and his ego grew even bigger… But this information was a bit too much to be shared on twitter and decided to use it for his own satisfaction. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Single meeting*

Miyata was already there, sitted next to Tamamori, as usual. Normally, Fujigaya mentally rolled his eyes at the pair but this was a special day and his dick knew it.  
He was wearing the clothes chosen the day before and being the bitch he was (today he was a horny bitch) he took the place next to Miyata and touched his shoulder.  
Miyata reacted with an usual goofy smile but he seemed a bit jumpy. Maybe Taisuke had been too obvious, not that he cared thought. It’s not like Miyata’s secret was something to be proud of. After the meeting was over and everyone left, Fujigaya cornered Miyata and kissed him with a mix of anger and hunger.

I saw your pillow, you’re one freaky otaku, aren’t you? - Fujigaya smiled while he bit into Miyata’s neck  
H-How did you… you couldn’t have… - Miyata took Fujigaya’s face and looked at him dead serious - The teddy bear?  
Haha yeah, I was just curious about the dirty stuff you did but found more than I was looking for - Fujigaya laughed, pleased  
You’re not mad? I mean… I know it’s weird - Miyata looked down and began to apologize but Fujigaya stopped him with a kiss.  
I’m not mad, at all, if anything, I liked it… Can I see it? Like right now? - Miyata was surprised by Fujigaya’s words - I can be your pillow from now on.


End file.
